GermanyxReader Pregnant
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: You find out you're pregnany but you're not sure how to tell your husband


I opened my door quietly, hoping not to notify anyone in the house that I was home. I'd just come back from the doctor's and my stomach was in knots. I stepped inside and set my purse down on an in table. I sighed and brought a hand to rest on my forehead. I was happy, thrilled even, but I didn't know how Ludwig would take it.

I'd been sick for the past few days and decided to go make sure everything was alright. They told me that I was fine and perfectly healthy... and so was my baby. I was excited about a having a baby. I'd been thinking about talking to Ludwig about it, but I just wasn't sure yet. I'd wanted to make sure he was ready, but I guess it was a little late for that.

"_?" I froze and my eyes widened. He'd heard me come in. Thoughts rushed through my head about what he might say or how he might act. None of them were very good. What if he didn't want the child? What if... what if... "_, are you home?" the German asked, sticking his head out of the kitchen. He saw me and smiled. It disappeared, however, when he saw my terror stricken appearance. "_, liebeling! Vhat's vrong?" He hurried to me and lifted my face so I was looking at him.

"L-Ludwig," I stammered, tears bubbling in my eyes. I was so frightened about what he would say. I was probably just getting myself worked up for nothing, but I just couldn't help it. Stupid hormones! I rested my head on his broad chest and cried softly. I completely missed the looked of utter shock and distress on the blondes face.

"Liebe," he said quietly, stroking my back. He was at a loss for words. I wasn't one to act very emotional and to start crying out of the blue was probably starting to freak him out. I felt his arms go around me and lift me up. I squeaked lightly, but didn't protest. He walked down the hall and into out bedroom. "_," he said, sitting down on the large bed, "vhat is it zat's got you so upset, hm?" He sat me down and placed me in his lap. I sniffled a little, finally starting to calm down.

"L-Luddy, c-can I tell you s-something?" I asked, my eyes darting between his bright blue orbs and my fingers.

"Of course liebeling, anyzing," he replied, running his large, calloused fingers through my hair. I swallowed, trying to calm my racing heart and get up the courage to spill. "I... I'm pregnant, Ludwig," I said, just loud enough for him to hear. I waited, holding my breath as I listened to the deafening silence. I looked up eventually and saw his eyes frozen, staring ahead but not really seeing anything.

"Ludwig?" I pulled away from him and snapped my fingers in front of his face. He didn't move a muscle. Oh no. I crawled out of his lap and over to my bedside table. I'd never seen the man act like this before, but I'd heard stories of past instances when the personification of Germany went into terrible states of shock and it had been almost impossible to bring him back. I grabbed my cell phone and punched a few numbers. I looked over my shoulder at my husband. I guess maybe he wasn't going to say anything at all.

"Ve! _ How-a are you?" Feliciano asked as he bounced into my house. I blinked and shook my head.

"I'm fine Feli, but I'm not too sure Ludwig," I replied, looking worriedly down the hall at my bedroom. He was still sitting on our bed, as unmoving as a statue.

"Doitsu? What's-a wrong with him?" the energetic Italian asked, deflating just a little. I explained to him had happened, he congratulated me on the baby, and that I couldn't get a response from him. Feliciano quirked an eyebrow, but started for my bedroom and motioned for me to follow. I leaned against the door frame and watched as Italy approached Ludwig.

"Doitsu. Doitsu what's-a wrong?" he asked softly. Ludwig blinked and actually looked up at the auburn haired Italian. He murmured something under his breath and went back to being a statue. Feliciano turned back and gently tugged me out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked as the tall man pulled out his phone. He shrugged and dialed a number.

"I'm-a not sure, but there's-a someone who will," he mumbled as his phone rang. He listened as someone answered the phone. "Si! Would you-a mind coming to _'s house?" he asked. I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Ve! Thank you Prussia!"

"Gil?" I asked, watching as he shut his phone and put it up.

"Si. He'll-a know what to do," the Italian replied. I sighed as started for the kitchen.

"I sure hope so."

"Yo! Ze awesome me is here!" I looked up from my book towards the door as the Prussian strutted in. I stood up and greeted my brother-in-law. Feliciano had left a little while ago because he stuff to attend to, apparently. He was never very specific when it came to anything.

"Hey Gil," I said tiredly. He gave me a look and I smiled weakly at him. I explained what had happened and ended up crying into his shoulder.

"Don't vorry _. I'll get to ze bottom of it," Gilbert said, kissing the top of my head. I nodded, sniffling slightly and watched him walked down the hall to my bedroom. I thought a moment before getting up and following him.

"Vest!" Gilbert said, smacking his brother in the back of the head. "Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?!" **(What the heck is wrong with you?!)** I sighed, leaning against the door frame and peering in. I wasn't going to be able to understand a word. "Was machst du gerade hier sitzin, dummkopf!?" **(What are you doing just sitting here, dummkopf?!)**

"Gil… sie… sie ist schwanger," **(Gil… she… she's pregnant.)** Ludwig mumbled. I was relieved to hear him say something, even if it was in another language.

"Ich weiß das! Sie erzählte mir, und sie ist krank vor Sorge, weil du hier sitzt anstatt mit ihr. _Warum_ sind Sie gerade hier sitzin?!" b**(I know that! She told me and she's worried sick because you're sitting here instead of being with her. **_**Why**_** are you just sitting here?)** the Prussian yelled. Ludwig blinked a few times and looked up at his older brother.

"Bruder… was, wenn ich nicht ein gutar Vater? Nach allem, was ich getan habe… was, wenn…" **(Brother… what if I'm not a good father? After all that I've done… what if…)** The German couldn't continue. He sounded so distressed. Gilbert's ruby eyes glittered with understanding. I watched as he sighed heavily and sat in front of his younger brother.

"Vest. Ihre Vergangenheit nicht definieren Sie oder was Sie kid werde an Sie denken. _ Sicher nichtm ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass, aber sie ist ausgeflippt Jetzt, weil sie Sie nicht wollen, das Kind denkt," b**(Your past doesn't define you or what your kid will think of you. _ sure doesn't, I can tell you that, but she is freaking out right now because she thinks you don't want the child)** the albino chastised. "Sie braucht dich jetzt. Beweg deinen Arsch raus und rede mit ihr." **(She needs you right now. Get your ass out there and talk to her.)** Ludwig blinked and let a small smile cross his face.

"Danke Gilbert," he said, standing up from the bed. The Prussian smirked.

"Ja, ja, oh and Vest," the German turned his head, "you'll make a great vati." They both chuckled and Ludwig walked out. He nearly ran into me and I stumbled back a little.

"_-_," he stammered. I looked down, trying to wipe tears from my eyes. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a large, warm chest. I fell into the embrace crying and hiccupping in relief. "I'm sorry liebe. I am so so sorry. I just had so many zoughts running zrough my head und-" I cut him off, knowing that he would start rambling if I didn't.

I pressed my lips to his, gently cupping his face in my hands. I stood on my tip toes, trying to stay up as long as possible. I pulled away just as he was wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's okay Ludwig. You just… you really scared me…" I whispered, placing a hand lightly on my stomach. The German looked down at my hand and smiled.

"So zat's vhat all ze sickness vas about?" he asked, laying a hand on top of mine. I looked up in surprise but nodded.

"You're not… you're not upset?" I asked timidly. His blue eyes widened with surprise.

"Upset? Vhy vould I be upset?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, not meeting his gaze. "_." I sighed and looked up at him. "I could never be upset viz you, especially over somezing like zis. Besides, zis is wunderbar!" I swallowed, feeling tears prick at my eyes and a weight lifting off my shoulders.

"Really?" I asked carefully, wiping at my eyes. He wrapped an arm around my waist and spun me around.

"Ja! Ve're having a baby!" he said happily. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was excited and happy. I let a relieved giggle escape my lips.

"Yea, we are!" I said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "I love you Ludwig."

"Ice liebe dich auch _."

"Dudes! I'm going to make ze most awesome Onkel ever!"


End file.
